qarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Can I re-name, delete or modify fields (screens) related to QaSpace plug-in? No, you should not do that. In case of renaming or deleting you will get the plug-in broken. You will be able to fix it, but with partial (or even complete) loss of test data (tests, folder structure, test-runs etc.). In case of adding new options to QaSpace fields or screens you will not get them on QaSpace Test Board. So, they will be available only from JIRA standard pages. If even so you made such actions then please get back original configurations with accordance to this table. What permissions do I need to use the QaSpace plug-in? Permissions in our plug-in is aligned with JIRA permissions scheme. If you don't have some of permission that the plug-in requires the warning sign (see an icon bellow) will be displayed just to the right of "Create test case" button. All necessary permissions will be listed in its on-hover tool-tip. Relation JIRA permissions with QaSpace actions Can I get a specific web-link for current (selected) project / view / test-run / folder / test-case or chart? Yes, from 3.4.7 version the system generate specific REST-like web-link for each selected items. The last URL's chunk represents currently selected (according to the hierarchy) QaSpace UI element. The system then will navigate automatically (auto-scroll if t's needed) to the last element in URL. I can not see QaSpace board for the project I want. Open Projects on main JIRA menu bar and choose a project you want to open QaSpace board for. Test issues are appearing on my Agile board. This is natural, as Test issues are much like any JIRA issues, and Agile board definitions include all issue types. But you can change this behavior easily, if you're the owner of the board: 1. Select "Configure Board" in the Board drop-down: 2. Follow the "Edit filter query" link: 3. Select the issue types you want to see on the Agile board. Alternatively, you can exclude "Test" issues if you switch to Advanced view (some JQL knowledge required) 4. Save your changes, and reload the board. Do you have an API for automated tests? We have an REST API for automation - more information on a separate page. I don't see tests (summaries) on Library view. The most likely "Header Background Color" (on your JIRA instance) is set as white in Administration>System>Colors. Our plugin is attuned with JIRA color styles in order to apply your customize color scheme. Test's summary uses the same color as JIRA header. So white on white is not visible and could be seen only when is being highlighted (by selecting). So changing "Header Background Color" to any color different from white should help. Where could I store test data for each Test? While importing test-suit from excel file you are able to populate "description" field with any related test data. It will be available as standard JIRA "Description" field both on JIRA detail page and the plugin's Details panel (left click on any test's issue key). Edit it directly from our the Test issue card. Could I customize plug-in's appearance? Yes, you are able to do it in Administration>System>Colors. Styles that you are set there will be applied on QaSpace pages. How to configure the Test Coverage and Execution Status charts on Status Report page? Yes, you are able to do it in Project Administration>Test Management>QaSpace Configuration. Only JIRA issue types that you are set there will be available for setting as "Test Requirement" and displayed on charts. Can I find requirement using JQL search? Among with introduction of new Requirement functionality we added ability to search test cases which are related to requirement issue. Open Issues->Search for issues, switch to the Advanced mode and type to the search line folowing request "Test requirement" in ("PK-1","PK-2") PK-1 and PK-2 - keys of your requirement issues What will happen after closing a test-run? Nothing bad :) We just freeze until you may need it again. Folder structure, reports, order of tests, their properties and most importantly statuses will remain at the state by the end of the run. So, we recommend you to close executed test-runs after testing iterations in order to be able to hide them and to keep relevant reports (on Report view) as snapshot of a test run life cycle (not closing them will lead to loosing report history in one month). Where can I save preconditions and information about configuration? Preconditions were suggested previously – we have so far agreed that this type of information can easily fit in the Description field, which is not used by default, but visible in the plug-in.Category:Vdvdv